Odyssey of Memories
by animequeen78
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in the Hidden Leaf Village, until some strange monsters from another world attack. Naruto makes a new friend in a boy named Sora, and he and his friends go to save Naruto's childhood friend. NarutoxOC
1. The Start of A Journey

The Start of A Journey

The Hidden Leaf Village... Our hero's hometown... And where his journey begins.

Naruto was staring out his window, doing his usual daydreaming. Sakura tapped him to gain his attention. Naruto turned around. "Naruto, pay attention to Iruka-sensei's lecture." She whispered. Naruto retorted, "Heh, why should I? Lectures are so boring..." He felt another tap at his head. On his desk was a piece of chalk. "Naruto, you need to start paying attention. If you don't, you could end up failing the exams." Iruka chastised Naruto.

What no one knew about what Naruto was thinking about, was that he was thinking about his childhood friend, Mikame. _Mikame,_ he thought, _If only you knew how I felt about you before you left._

She bore a strong resemblance to Naruto. She, too, had wild blond hair and blue eyes, although her hair was shoulder-length and her eyes donned longer eyelashes. She also had the whisker-like markings on the sides of her face, just like Naruto did. She was also his height.

The day she left, she and Naruto were only five. Before she left, Naruto made a macaroni necklace for Mikame and gave it to her to remind her of him. Her own father died of an illness, while her mother abandoned her after finding out she was half-human.

When school was over, Sakura asked Naruto whahe was thinking about when he was daydreaming. He responded, "I was thinking about a childhood friend." "Are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto answered, "Nah, this one's a girl." Sakura started bombarding Naruto with questions like, "A girl? Who is she? What does she look like? Where's she from? How long were you two friends?" "Her name's Mikame. She was from the Land of Beasts. She looks an awful lot like me. She and I have been friends since we were babies." Naruto responded. Sakura commented, "You guys have a strong bond then. What happened?" "She left. A kitsune took her and left." Naruto said.

Their conversation was interrupted whent their village got attacked. The attackers looked like little black and purple monsters with heart-shaped holes in their chests. "What the--?!?" Naruto said, surprised. "What the (bleep) are those things?!?" Sakura asked. Naruto responded, "How should I know?!? I've never seen these monsters before!" Then they heard a scream. It sounded like Ino's flower shop was being raided.

When they got there, they saw Ino trying to shoo the strange monster away with a broom. "GET AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS, YOU UGLY LITTLE MONSTERS!!!!" She screamed as she whacked one of the monsters. All of a sudden a group of three strangers appeared. One of them was a boy with wild light brown hair. He was wielding what looked like a large key. The other two strangers looked rather strange. One of them looked like a duck wearing sailors clothing. The other one looked like a dim-witted, anthropomorphic dog with buck teeth, white-finger gloves, brown overalls, a green shirt, brown shoes, and a little brown hat. They managed to repel the monsters and saved most of Ino's shop.

After the attack subsided, Naruto walked up to the young boy, who was about the same age as Naruto. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for helping us." Naruto said. Then he continued, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I live here. This is the Hidden Leaf Village. What's yours?" "My name's Sora. Don't mention it. I just came here on the way to the Castle of Oblivion. I didn't expect the Heartless to attack this place." He said. Naruto asked, his eyes filled with great curiosity, "Heartless? What are they?" "They were the monsters you guys were facing earlier. I fought those guys before." Sora replied. Then Iruka popped up out of nowhere. "Naruto, report to the Hokage's office immediately." he said, "You have a mission." "A mission?" Naruto asked. Iruka continued, "One that has something to do with the appearances of these strange monsters, I believe." Then they headed to the Hokage's office.

When they were there, they saw Tsunade batting at the little Heartless monsters with a broom. She yelled, "Shoo! Get away from me, you little monsters!" Naruto ducked from one that flew at him from the impact. SPLAT! The monster hit the wall, then crawled away feebly. "Naruto, I need you and a few other shinobi to find out where these monsters are coming from and stop whoever's doing this." She said. She continued, "I think your new friend there can help." "Who, Sora? Yeah, he's been there." Naruto responded. Then after a few seconds, Tsunade said, "Well, what are you waiting for?!? Get the (bleep) out there and get rid of these (bleep) monsters!!" "Got it!" Naruto said. Then the two left the building and got some help. Then they set out...


	2. Castle of Oblivion

The Trip to the Castle of Oblivion

Sora led Naruto and his friends to an area, where they were expecting a friend of Sora's to come by. Sora's newest friend was a genie whom was freed from an eternity of servitude.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Hyuk! The name's Goofy." the anthropomorphic dog said, shaking Naruto's hand. "I'm Donald. Sorry about not introducing ourselves earlier. Nice to meet you, Naruto." The anthropomorphic duck said.

A big blue genie appeared. "Hi, the name's Genie! Where are you guys headed, huh?" "We're headed to the Castle of Oblivion." Sora said. Then Genie objected, "Oh, no! Not the Castle of Oblivion, Sora! We almost lost you to the will of the Heartless!" "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Naruto's village was under attack by them. Who knows when they'll strike there again." Sora said. Then a small, anthropomorphic cricket jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. "You're trying to save your village from the Heartless. Boy, I've never seen courage like this since I met Pinocchio. That's how he got changed from a puppet to a real boy. My name's Jiminy Cricket. I was Pinocchio's conscience." He said. Genie finally said, "Fine, if you're willing to protect those you care about, I'll do don't get reckless again, Sora!" "Yeah, after the last time we went there, you almost became a complete Heartless. By the way, who's the new kid, Jiminy?" A parrot said. "That's Naruto. His village got attacked by the Heartless." Jiminy replied. "Okay. The name's Iago. Welcome aboard, Naruto!" The parrot said with much bigger enthusiasm than before. Then Genie turned into a big blue blimp and they were off to the Castle of Oblivion.

"I used to be Jafar's right-hand parrot, but after what he did compared to what Aladdin did, I had a change of heart. Jafar was a big bully." Iago said. "A change of heart? Is that even possible, Sora?" Naruto asked. Sora replied, "Yes. Yes, it's possible. That happened to my friend Riku. Maleficent changed him. He's now evil. I hope to change that." "Same here. Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf Villageand became a student of Orochimaru. Ever since then, he tried to kill me when I tried to get him back." Naruto said.

They arrived at the Castle of Oblivion. It was magnificent on both the outside and the inside. The inside was so pristine and well-polished and the walls, floors, columns--everything--was a pure white. Some more Heartless attacked. The heroes managed to save themselves from the onslaught. "Whoa, that was close! We almost got killed!" Donald exclaimed. The others agreed.


End file.
